villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noore Najjar
Noore Najjar is a character in Far Cry 4. Although she is presented as a supporting antagonist, she is actually an ally as she seeks Ajay Ghale's help in rescuing her family from Paul Depleur. She is the Vice Lord of Kyrat, supervises Kyrat's drug trade and also runs Shanath Arena. Information Dr. Noore Najjar was a doctor working with aid organizations in Kyrat back in the early days of Pagan Min's reign. After witnessing the state of Kyrat first-hand she published papers condemning the human rights abuses that were taking place there. Pagan responded with an olive branch. He promised reform, put together a panel of experts, created a 12-step improvement plan and invited Dr. Najjar back to Kyrat to be part of the first round of presentations. He even extended the invitation to her whole family, offering them a place in his palace for the trip. Noore flew out with her husband and two young sons. Pagan was a gracious host and everything was going well until the day of the presentation. The presentation, as it turned out, was actually Pagan's 12 step plan to corrupt Dr. Noore Najjar and ruin her life. After that day, under the threat of harm to her family, Noore has worked for Pagan Min. She runs the arena, overseeing viscous blood sports and trafficking humans as both participants and slaves. Noore also runs Pagan’s heroin business, under the careful watch of his right hand woman, Yuma. Noore processes the opium from Paul "De Pleur" Harmon into heroin, and oversees the logistics of export to the west. Game protagonist Ajay Ghale first meets Noore when he is drugged by Yogi and Reggie and taken to Shanath Arena. Noore forces Ajay into the arena completely naked, but informs him she has hidden a kukri nearby for him to use in the fight. Ajay uses the kukri to kill his opponents and takes their firearms, allowing him to kill all of the human and animal adversaries he faces. After winning the final round, Noore speaks personally with Ajay and plots to aid Ajay and the Golden Path in assassinating Paul De Pleur and free her family, giving Ajay vital intel on the locations of a party held by De Pleur, intended to celebrate his retirement from Pagan Min's service. Ajay infiltrates the party and captures De Pleur, who reveals that he had Noore's family executed years ago. Ajay then hands De Pleur over to the Golden Path for interrogation. Ajay is later sent to infiltrate Shanath Arena and eliminate Noore. If the player chooses to, Ajay may shoot Noore, however, if the player does not, Ajay will tell Noore about her family's fate, at which point Noore will take Ajay's kukri, slit her own wrist while making a speech condemning the bloodthirstiness of the arena audience, before jumping into the area. Upon landing, Noore is mauled and presumably consumed by a bear, a tiger, and wolf, killing her (assuming she survived the fall). Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Pawns Category:Suicidal Category:Drug Dealers Category:Remorseful Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Arena Masters Category:Female Category:Slaver Category:Betrayed